The Path To Redemption
by Wolfe Scratch
Summary: Defeated and sent flying away, Tai Lung lands in a forest where he is brought back up by a blind tiger by the name of Lee Sin. With his heart free of darkness, Tai Lung learns new styles of combat and more about himself through the teachings of his new master. With making new friends and new enemies, he must be prepared for a new evil rising in China that will push him to his limit
1. The Start Of Redeption

Sakura petals floated around the air as the cherry blossoms would sway in the peaceful wind. A small stream with a waterfly would flow fish swimming along the current. One lone figure was standing on the rocks in the flowing stream standing on one leg the arms flowing like a dance. The figures's movements were firm yet flexible, disciplined but relaxed, focused yet calm. With orange fur with black stripes flowing in the wind, scars were visible along the chest and abdominal. The only clothing worn was black trouser like robes covering his legs. Red cloth also was around his waist a golden artifact with a symbol on it attached like a belt with three golden rings connected to it swaying in the wind. Looking closer, a red cloth was tied around the eyes the back end of it tied behind the head the ends long and flowing in the wind.

Lee Sin. The Blind Monk. A master of many styles. A Tiger.

Once a fighter in another world has now come to find peace and away from all the combat in his previous years. All the death and fighting. In finding a cave created to be a makeshift home and this stream to meditate and practice, he felt at peace with almost no one ever visiting him.

Almost.

He did get the occasional lost traveler who he directed to civilization but never any trouble. But today was a special day for this tiger warrior. Lee Sin would step off the rocks and then turn his head hearing a loud boom to his left. He heard the snapping and creaking as cherry blossoms fell from whatever or whoever impacting the ground.

Lee Sin focused and moved toward the noise avoiding all the trees utilizing his '6th sense' that he gained which allowed him to 'see' without eyes. Arriving at the crash sight and sliding down the crater, he sniffed and recoiled slightly smelling burned fur and skin. Feeling around sensing a life form, he felt the neck and when feeling a pulse, pulled the unknown animal out of the crater and walking back to his cave. Setting the animal down, Lee Sin would crush herbs that his friends have taught to do. Lee sighed in sadness remembering his old friends in the previous world. The smile of the old man embedded in his mind before he went blind. Applying the salve to the burns and wounds, he would then wash away the dirt using water wrapping cloth as makeshift bandages. The tiger would sit and then would go back to the rock now sitting with his legs crossed his arms on his knees as he would meditate waiting for the stranger to awaken.

Tai Lung slowly woke up holding his head. He hissed in pain and looked at his arms confused finding them wrapped in bandages and also finding himself in a cave. Looking around while weakly sitting up, he saw that there were all types of herbs, a bed made of grass, and a small table made of a tree trunk with 3 stumps to be used as chairs. A small stove was located against the wall the smoke exhaust trailing out through the ceiling. Tai Lung sighed in relief realizing he wasn't dead.

Yes...Tai Lung. The snow leopard and master of the leopard style. Who had broken from prison to seek revenge on the Jade Palace intent on taking the dragon scroll to become the warrior he was so denied. After the dragon warrior, Po the panda, stopped him with a wushi finger hold, Tai Lung remembered flying through the air and landing within a grove of cherry blossoms before everything went dark. He was sure he had died but looks like fate had other plans.

Tai Lung tightened his fist thinking about his defeat.

"That damned panda. I was supposed to be the dragon warrior!" Tai Lung hissed out of frustration.

"You are conflicted? A feeling of despair, loss, and jealousy."

Tai Lung turned around quickly standing up in a defensive position staring at the tiger in front of him.

"Did you…" Tai Lung started.

"Yes. I helped patch your wounds. You may stay here as long as you like and then you can continue to a village just south of here."

Tai Lung was confused.

"I am Tai Lung...You do know of my reputation."

The tiger tilted his head as the leopard internally smacked himself realizing the tiger was blind and he could of just lied.

"Tai Lung….Tai Lung….Never heard of your name. Please tell me if you are willing." Lee Sin would say walking over and sitting at a stump.

"Come. Tell me your story if you wish. I sense conflict in your heart"

Tai Lung slowly limped over and sat down across from the blind tiger slightly creeped out the tiger staring into him.

"Well...I was..I was born an orphan….My..F-..." Tai Lung stammered out as he put his hands to his face in shame having a clear mind now.

"My father...was Shifu...He was not my father by blood but he trained me. I picked up very quickly. Shifu told me over and over that I was destined to be a dragon warrior. The best fighter in the Valley of Peace. The one to protect it. Fueled by it, I trained harder mastering many styles of fighting. I was fueled with power and pride that I never realized that my heart was growing dark... until…"

Tai Lung sighed loudly reliving the memories.

*Flashback.*

Tai Lung stared with disbelief as the old turtle shook his head.

"Power...I sense in you Tai Lung but there is darkness within your heart that needs to be changed. I am sorry Shifu...but he is not the Dragon Warrior the legends tell us about."

Tai Lung looked downwards in disappointment. He gripped his fist tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he looked to his father for support. For any words of objection. Anything!

The snow leopard could just stare in shock as Shifu would say nothing.

Sadness.

Turned to Anger.

Tai Lung, consumed by frustration and betrayal, got up and and ran out of the palace and laid waste to the valley. The buildings and guards never stood a chance to his superior fighting skills. Utilizing chi, he burned buildings, took out civilians, and laid destruction across the land.

When he ran back towards the palace intent of stealing the scroll, he saw his father waiting a disappointed look on his face.

"Father! YOU SAID IT WAS ME! YOU SAID IT WAS MY PURPOSE!" Tai Lung yelled out.

Shifu stared at his son's eyes filled with rage and anger but looking closer he saw….

Sadness.

Shifu raised his palms and shook his head.

"I thought so too. But Master Oogway saw darkness in your heart and look at what you've done to the valley!"

Tai Lung turned around and saw villagers trying to put out fires and others trying to nurse others who were knocked out by his fury.

It Didn't Matter. He Was Supposed To Be The Chosen One.

Tai Lung raised his fists and snarled.

"THEY ARE JUST IN MY WAY"

The two clashed in a furious battle. Father and Son.

The battle too them back to the palace where Shifu saw an opening to end the battle but when looking at Tai Lung, hw saw when his son was just a small innocent cub just wanting to impress him.

Tai Lung saw his father stall and then spun around delivering a kick sending the red panda flying away towards the back where the scroll was and where the old turtle was standing holding his walking stick.

Tai Lung smirked feeling the surge of power to beat his master. To beat his father. He felt a twinge of regret and sadness but shook it off getting on all fours intent on stealing the scroll.

As he leaped forward, the turtle in abnormal speed jumped and stopped him using the stick delivering multiple pressure points to the snow leopard chest and stomach blocking off chi.

Tai Lung fell on his stomach unmoving paralyzed by the attack. He could only feel someone holding his arm and then heard sobbing. Tai Lung felt a tear roll down his eye realizing the mistake he made. He let his greed and lust for power cloud his vision and ideal. He attacked the village, he destroyed the buildings, but worst of all. He attacked the red panda who took him in and taught him.

Flashback end.

"And that's how I ended up in prison. The most secure prison in the mountain. For years I stayed feelings sorrow. But it turned into anger and fury as I thought about how my father let me stay in that damned place. I broke out and tried to steal the scroll again. I defeated the furious five and my master again, but was stopped by a panda by the name of Po. He was the true dragon warrior and performed the wushi finger hold sending me flying to….here."

Lee Sin would nod slowly.

"I see….You are not the first to be overcome with greed and power. Many have done the same as you Tai Lung. But...the important part is that you feel remorse. Are you willing to fix your actions. Your father...as I can tell still loves you but cannot see you as his son because."

Lee Sin would stand up.

"His son died when he turned against the valley."

Tai Lung stared dejected at the table tears threatening to fall. He remembered Shifu raising him. He remembered when he taught him how to fight. He remembered when Shifu took him to the festival. He remembered everything.

"What have I done." Tai Lung choked out tears slowly falling.

"You made a mistake. The Tai Lung you once were has died but….he can come back through your effort." Lee Sin would say lighting the fire using his 'chi' putting a kettle on the stove.

"What do you mean?" Tai Lung would ask looking up wiping away the tears.

"You...If you want...Can learn under me. I teach you ways of peace and combat. It will help you recognize your mistakes and maybe someday let you go back to your father and rekindle your relationship. Like the Will Of The Fire"

"Will Of The Fire?" Tai Lung worded out confused.

Lee nodded facing towards Tai Lung.

"It is inside of you. The fire burned brightly in you as a cub but when you were denied, it was extinguished. Now you must rekindle the fire to maintain peace within yourself."

Lee Sin would sit back down.

"Fire may be seen as anger. But it is also rebirth, passion, and the love you put in. It just depends how you perform it."

Tai Lung would let those words sink as he winced moving his arm.

"But why would you want to teach me? I am a criminal...I've caused so much destruction" Tai Lung would say.

Lee turned around. "You remind me of someone who was just like you. "

"Sleep. I shall wait for you to become well again. As soon as you are ready. I shall teach you." Lee Sin finished.

The snow leopard would nod limping back to his spot but was surprised when Lee Sin appeared in front of him startling him as he tripped falling over but before he impacted the ground, he felt arms catching him.

"Sorry. Please sleep in my bed. I need to meditate anyways."

Tai Lung couldn't refuse as he was carried, to his embarrassment, to the bed where he was gently put down to rest. Sleep came over and soon the gently snoring was the indication of the slumber.


	2. Past and Lupis

*One Year Later*

Two figures were seen both of them in the same pose with one leg raised their arms flowing in practice of martial arts like a dance.

The tiger would strike his fist out as his student ducked under it and countered with a feint to the left and a hook with to the right.

Lee Sin blocked the hook and then in a surprising move, kicked his foot out forcing Tai Lung to block. The snow leopard could only stare in amazement as Lee would land on his hands like a handstand and repeatedly kicked. Tai Lung could barely keep up with the fast strikes until Lee then landed a solid blow sending his student flying into the water with an audible splash.

Tai Lung comically spit out water like a fountain and then go back on the rock but this time on both feet putting his paws together and bowed to Lee. Lee Sin would do the same and both jumped off the rocks heading towards the cave.

"Tai Lung. You have improved vastly my student." Lee commented as he lit the fire using his finger putting the kettle on the stove.

"Thank you Master Lee" Tai Lung would say bowing his head slightly.

After he was fully healed, Tai Lung went through a lot of meditation and exercises which at first confused him but trusting Lee Sin's teaching, went along. Discovering that it was meant to help bring peace over himself, Tai Lung practicing in his own break time. In return, Tai Lung learned more about Master Lee.

*Flashback*

"You have a dragon spirit inside you? That's...uhhh interesting" Tai Lung would comment in disbelief sipping his tea.

Lee Sin nodded.

"It is both a blessing and a curse. Back in my homeland, many have embodied spirits within them. Few have been able to have the dragon. Many perceive the beast as destruction and violent. But others see at as knowledge and rebirth. As a child I flaunted my strenght of the dragon spirit. I was a foolish and prideful child but the elders took me in sensing my strength.

Lee Sin would sigh as if remembering painful memories.

They were fearful of my power. All I did was minor training and was forced to clean dishes and scrubbing floors whilst others were able to move on. I was so...blinded my anger and pride that I wanted to show the elders I was strong. I snuck into the hidden archives and then learned how to call upon the dragon. During combat practice, I was confident to show my power."

Tai Lung stared, feeling sadness radiating off of his master.

"I...I went against my teacher and after I blocked a punch, I channeled the dragon into my kick. It paralyzed him waist down. The dragon's rage I call it to this day. The elders forbade me to return and banished me. Filled with shame and anger, I left to become the strongest warrior. Years of traveling, I learned more about myself and how I shouldn't of let my pride get the best of me. I met a friend named Udyr along my journey. He was….a warrior of many. He knew many animals styles such as tiger, monkey, bear, turtle, and even the phoenix. We trained and traveled together and when we heard monks were falling due to an invasion. We traveled to my old monastery and there the invaders were striking down my brothers and sisters. Udyr rushed in but I couldn't move. I was frozen by fear seeing them fall but, I had no choice but to invoke the dragon spirit."

Lee Sin untied his blindfold and Tai Lung stared into slitted golden eyes of the tiger dead of vision.

"I was a flurry of kicks and punches. The fire and destruction I caused killed the invaders but it left the monastery in ruins and my eyes...unusable. Blinded, I struggled to walk away down the mountain but the elders stopped me realizing that I learned my lesson and so I could begin anew. That is how I become me. Tai Lung. You are not the first to be consumed by power. Even I have succumbed to it's call of pride."

*End Flashback.*

Tai Lung finally understood Lee's lessons about pride and power as he too was a victim of greed. Finally, he was able to learn combat from Lee Sin starting with something that only used fists that Lee called boxing. Then the art of eight limbs which Lee Sin called Muay Thai. Tai Lung felt himself grow stronger and stronger becoming confident in his ability.

"Master Lee….May we..travel now? It has been four seasons."

Lee would nod as he would roll a rock in front of the cave and then smiled something that Tai Lung rarely saw.

"First stop. The Village of Rice" Lee would say walking North as Tai Lung followed along.

After a few hours of walking, a village come in view. Citizens were working about with many farmers working on rice fields, hence the name of the village. Tai Lung would put a rice farmer hat, his face now shrouded. Lee Sin understood that many would not easily accept his student as fast as he did. As the duo would walk inside, Tai Lung couldn't help but be in awe in how busy the market was fish being passed around with fruits and vegetables being put in display. Lee would stick his arm out making Tai Lung stop. Looking it up, he saw they were standing in front of a crowd who was circling around two animals. One was a wolf with white fur who now had a black eye and was limping. The other was a rhino who was wearing a chef's hat.

"You dare show yourself here wolf! After you steal from me you try again!"

The wolf said nothing just panting. Tai Lung looked carefully and saw that the wolf's ribs were showing and eyes had bags under them from the lack of sleep.

Tai Lung clenched his fist but then remembered his training and took deep breaths to calm down, he look at his master who simply nodded.

As the rhino was bring his arm down, Tai Lung stepped in and blocked it using his left arm and the right first at the throat.

"Leave. We will take care of this matter without violence. Can't you see that he is starving and desperate?"

The crowd would look over the wolf and murmurs of agreement as the wolf would look down to avoid the gazes.

The rhino would stare angrily but then sigh.

"Thank you...I should of been more open...Would like some foo.." The rhino stopped seeing the wolf push his way through the crowd running away. Tai Lung then pulled away following after the lupine. Finally, after running for a while, he spotted the wolf leaning against a rock a small shack near by with multiple holes in them.

The wolf would sigh loudly holding his leg in pain. Tai Lung would walk into view slowly his face still hidden as the wolf would growl loudly trying to be intimidating, baring his crooked teeth.

"Look. I am not here to hurt you. Just want to talk."

"Then talk. Not move." The wolf would say as Tai Lung would stop standing in place.

"You need help." Tai Lung would say as the wolf shook his head.

"Do not need help. Just go away. Do not need your pity." The wolf would growl out.

"You are hungry. Starving. Your pride should not get in the way of your health!"

"Body can handle food for long time. Take discipline just like my father did."

"Your body cannot function without food"

"WHY YOU CARE? Nobody care about me. Just disgraced warrior now."

Tai Lung sighed and then slowly walked towards the wolf who was now in tears too weak to do anything.

"I care because you are lost just like how I was."

Tai Lung took of his hat making the wolf gasp.

"Tai...Tai Lung" He said fearfully.

"Yes. The disgraced student of Shifu. I've accepted what I've done and now continue on my path...there is no use in starving yourself in hopes you die. Please. Come with me and let's talk this out with food in your stomach."

Tai Lung put his hat back on as the wolf nodded and with the leopard's help, limped back the village. There, they found Lee Sin waiting who nodded at Tai Lung in pride. Going back to the village and entering a small restaurant, the wolf told his story. He told how his father was a leader of a military force but in one mission, pulled his men out which was considered a disgrace as all must be used to complete a mission. His father then was banished and later committed suicide from the jeers and shame by starving himself. Ever since then, the wolf has been trying to learn about his father's mistakes and to become a military leader. But it wasn't going well as he was too much of a coward to attend the military academy and resorted to living in the woods nicknamed Crooked due to his crooked teeth. To survive, he had stolen food and when unable to do it successfully, has resorted to starving himself to at least die the same way his father did.

Lee would nod "Combat is not the only way to show strength. A friend once told me that those who abandon the mission are trash."

The wolf looked down nodding as Tai Lung winced at the harsh words.

"But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Your father understood these ideals that many do not know. Families will see their sons and fathers because of his choice. Feel no shame. Feel pride that your father saved the lives of many."

The wolf's ear perked up at that as Tai Lung nodded noting his master's words of wisdom.

"Tell me. What is your real name?" Tai Lung would ask as the wolf smiled in pride.

"Icius Wolfe!..." The wolf would cough embarrassed. Food would arrive with a bowl of noodles and vegetables. Tai Lung looked in surprise as the wolf ate a rapid pace slurping down noodles and devouring the vegetables. Lee Sin payed no mind breaking his chopsticks and eating slowly. Tai Lung followed suit watching the wolf put down his bowl.

"Another." He demanded.

Lee Sin shrugged and pushed his bowl to him and resorted to just eating some vegetables that was on the side. Tai Lung quickly finished his bowl as to at least eat something.

After Lee Sin payed the three would walk outside as Lee Sin looked at the wolf.

"Icius...you have a choice."

Lee would pull out a small bag of money

"You can leave now. Try to live life in peace. Or."

Lee Sin would hold out his other hand that had sakura petals in them.

"You come with us and I teach you the ways of peace so you can regain your father's honor."

The wolf looked at the bag of money and then at the petals as he looked up already knowing the answer. Bowing to the tiger, he grabbed the sakura petals and clenched them in his fist.

"You won't regret it Icius. Master Lee is a great teacher." Tai Lung commented as the trio would walk back to home before the sun would set.

When the three would arrive, and Lee Sin moving the stone, he again poured out a cup of tea for each one and let them rest for the night giving the wolf his bed much to the lupin's protest.

Lee Sin would just sip his tea hearing the gently snores of his now two students. He felt a pang of sadness remembering his friends but quickly shook his head. The time is now and that is the past he thought to himself. Lee Sin knew he was just covering up his fear. Fear of disappointing his now two students. The tiger shook his head. No fear. Trust in yourself is all he needed.

Besides. If the elders taught a brash and over confident child like him, then he could teach two students without conflict.

Right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for favoriting and following the story! Expect fast updates. Thank you stevenuniversefanz37 for your review.


	3. Monkeying Around

*Two Years Later*

Lee Sin would sit down on a rock sipping tea. He would slowly set it down sighing gently. A figure with a cone hat suddenly jumped from his left. Lee would block the flying kick using his hand and then pushed both of his palms sending the figure flying away the rice farmer hat flying off. The snow leopard would flip in the air and land on all fours. Lee Sin would 'stare' but quickly jumped up as a bamboo stick would try to sweep his legs. Landing back on the rock, the tiger crossed his arms above his head blocking a downward blow. Sensing an attacker behind him, he kicked his foot out whilst pushing his fist out.

Tail Lung blocked the kick whilst as Icius side stepped punch. At the same time, Tai Lung channeled chi into his fist and punched out whilst Icius made a rapid stabbing motion with the bamboo stick.

Lee Sin dropped down his body in a plank position only supported by his hands.

Tai Lung saw the stick and fell backwards holding his stomach. Icius let out an obvious yelp of surprise getting hit by the chi punch flying backwards into the water the bamboo stick dropping from his hands. Lee got back onto his feet catching the stick with his left hand. His two students groaned standing up as Lee sat back down.

"What did you learn."

Tail Lung sighed loudly "That it's impossible to beat you?"

Lee Sin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Perhaps not now. A student will always surprise as his master."

The wolf would think hard and then look back up pulling himself out of the water.

"We weren't coordinated enough. At first it was good but then we attacked each other on accident."

Lee nodded. Icius, although not very good at close combat, was very smart. Lee taught him how to utilize a staff in order to keep distance but still maintain aggression.

"Yes. It will take a lot of time to learn silent coordination. Practice your attacks again but this time."

The blind monk would point at a tree that was dented and bruised from previous training.

Tai Lung and Icius bowed walking over to the tree as Lee would sit down meditating thinking back for the two years. He was very impressed by the two with Tai Lung controlling his anger and learning more fighting styles and Icius learning strategy and combat tactics. Lee Sin sighed gently and crossed his legs meditating.

He felt that they were ready to journey back. Back the land that Tai Lung was so scorned from.

The Valley Of Peace.

Tai Lung was now at peace with himself, determined to make amends with his father and to hopefully be able to go back home in the Jade Palace.

After finishing training, Tai Lung watched as Lee Sin and Icius would move pieces on a board in a game of strategy and decision making. Lee Sin would move a piece followed by Icius frowning moving his own. Tai Lung internally took notes admiring his master's and friend's intelligence. For hours, they spent with Icius sweating moving a piece smiling confidently.

"Master Lee. I have put your village in the east under siege with my third division. If you move there, you will be exposing your village of the west for my second attack."

Lee Sin would nod.

"Yes. You have put me in a difficult situation. The tactical mindset you have is extraordinary. But...Remember The Art Of War."

Lee Sin moved four pieces from his home village taking them out of hiding. Icius starred as Lee Sin revealed crossbow units making Icius gulp.

"In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity"

Icius had no choice but to think of another strategy pulling back his troops to avoid massive casualties.

After the grueling game which Lee Sin slowly won starving out Iciu's home base, the three would pack supplies to prepare their journey back to the Valley Of Peace. Lee Sin would put his hand on the cave making sure his stove and herbs were still there.

"Master. Do you not want to take the herbs with you?" Icius questioned.

Lee Sin chuckled and shook his head.

"My time has come to leave this place behind and let the next come take my place."

Tai Lung nodded leading the way back to where he once came.

When the cherry blossoms were replaced by green trees and the sun started to sink down, Tai Lung spotted a village in where they could rest for the night. Keeping his hat on him to hide his face, he walked into a small inn. Inside the lobby, there was a sheep resting at the reception desk.

"Excuse me. Do you have a room?" The leopard asked making the sheep slowly wake up yawning.

"Eh? Oh my visitors! Come come." The sheep pulled the martial artist much to the amusement of Icius and Lee Sin.

The sheep would let them sit at a table as another sheep wearing a kimono would give them all warm glasses of herbal tea.

"Much thank for hospitality" Icius sounded sipping the warm drink.

"Oh don't need your thanks. It's been months since we've had anyone come to our inn" The sheep would smile.

"Months? This goes along the way to the Valley Of Peace. Surely there would be more coming along?" Tai Lung would say confused.

The sheep sighed and then frowned his brows in a scowl.

"Yes. This village used to have many coming through but ever since bandits have camped out near the trail, nobody comes for the fear of being hurt."

Lee Sin slowly set down his cup.

"Perhaps we can be of some assistance?"

The sheep shook his head.

"Don't. We had one try and the warrior never came back."

Tai Lung raised his head

"You cannot just give up!"

"We can. We did. Many moved out of the village. Very few now live here unable to let go of the lands that our ancestors created."

Icius frowned and then looked at his master.

"Master. We can handle this bandit problem if you will allow us to try of course."

Lee Sin would put his paws over the cup and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Try? You may not try."

Icius and Tai Lung were about to protest but then Lee stood up.

"Only do. My students I am confident in your ability. Consider this your first test to see how far you've come."

Tai Lung and Icius smiled as the sheep started to have a look of hope. The sheep, with a little more bounce in his step, led them to a room that had 2 beds. Lee quickly stated that he was to stay in a separate room as Tai Lung and Icius grudgingly went inside.

Lee Sin would chuckle gently retiring to his room for the night.

As the sun would rise, Tai Lung yawned loudly looking out the window seeing the sun's rays just peeking out of the hills.

Quickly jumping out, he stretched out his body and then stepped outside of the room. There he spotted Lee drinking tea and Icius studying a map of the road.

"Did I miss anything?"

Tai Lung sighed in relief seeing a head shake from his master.

"Just in time. Come."

Tai Lung walked over taking a seat as Icius marked an X with his claw.

"If I were to wait to ambush merchants. I'd be right there. At the bend so you can see both ways and have plenty of time to plan." Icius would comment as Lee would nod in agreement.

"Then I shall leave it up to you two. Good luck on your test." Lee Sin would say sipping his tea while his two students got up and ran out the door.

The sheep would come take Lee's now empty cup.

"Do you think your students can handle it?"

Lee chuckled shaking his head.

"No think. I know."

The two students would run down the path and then jump into the foilege to where Icius predicted where the bandits would be.

Hiding behind trees, they spotted crocodiles and black bears patrolling their camp, treasure in the center. The guards were chatting to themselves whilst the rest where either drinking or polishing their weapons.

"Easy enough...Let's just go in and…" Tai Lung stopped Icius shook his head pointing at a tent that had more guards than usual.

"Something is being protected. Might be a leader or something even worth more than any of the treasure here. We must wait for the perfect time to strike."

The two would wait as the sun started to rise higher in the sky. Finally, guards would walk inside and came out dragging a chained monkey who wore red armour engraved with gold. Bruises were all over the monkey's face as the bandits laughed and cheered.

Icius growled. How dare they treat a prisoner so cruelly.

One crocodile pressed the monkey's face to the ground and another raised a sword.

"You tried to stop us. You failed just like the others. Any last words?"

The monkey would smile much to the confusion of the bandits.

"Adapt to all situations"

The monkey kicked his feet back sending one of the bandits flying away, then pulled his head out the foot of the crocodile getting on his feet and headbutted the bandit making the crocodile fall over bleeding.

"Get him!" The bandits would say as the monkey looked around for an opening his arms wiggling in the chains.

Tail Lung and Icius smiled. It was time.

Faster than the eye could see, the bandits fell left and right. Tai Lung utilising strong strikes and kicks while Icius was more focused using his bamboo staff to dance around the enemy strikes countering them. Within minutes, all the bandits were all groaning our unconscious. Tai Lung stuck his claw in the monkey's padlock opening it as the monkey would rub his wrists.

"Thank you. For saving me." The monkey would then laugh excitedly. "That was soo awesome! Your punches were like Woosh! And the staff was like Bam!"

Icius and Tail Lung could just stare as the monkey would imitate their fights adding in sound effects.

"Are you the warrior that tried to stop the bandits?" Icius would ask as the monkey froze in place.

"Yes. That was me. But I'm much more stronger than this! I just got….Overconfident in my ability and I didn't know that there were so many bandits! I took out a bunch of them before I got knocked out" Monkey finished off frowning but quickly became a smile as he ran over to the treasure and pulled out a golden red staff which he proceeded to kiss much to the amusement of Tai Lung.

"Oh my baby! I'm so happy that you're back in my arms!" The monkey rambled on before looking at the two students blushing as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Oh uhh..heheh….Your names! I never got them!"

"It's rude to ask for our names before you tell us yours" Icius would say spinning his bamboo stick.

"Yes yes of course..Manner and whatnot. My name is Wukong! The monkey king of the bo staff!"

Wukong would pose hold his staff by his side.

"Well...My name is Icius and this is...uhh...Tai Cho." the wolf stammered out as the snow leopard would nod in agreement.

"Hm? Ya know it's bad to lie! You have to be good at it!" Wukong would tease.

"We are not lying! That's my name" Tai Lung tried to convince the monkey.

Wukong would laugh making Tai Lung slightly angry.

"I am the embodiment of tricks and pranks! You cannot lie to me! Tell me your real name. I promise not to be afraid. After all. I am in your debt."

Tai Lung sighed taking off his hat revealing his face.

"I am Tai Lung."

Wukong would smile nodding

"See? Not that hard! You have nothing to fear Tai Lung. Bandits tell stories of your strength"

Tai Lung looked away

"That was the problem. I betrayed those who cared for me in search of power."

Wukong shrugged.

"That is the past. You saved me so I cannot see you as an evil guy!"

Icius would put a hand on the snow leopard's shoulder smiling as Tai Lung would nod feeling better.

Wukong would stretch and then pocket some of the treasure and prepared to leave.

"Where you going?" Icius would call out as Wukong turned his head.

"To get stronger."

"Then why not come with us?"

"I don't need a teacher to hold me back."

"Take that back!"

Icius would growl as the monkey turned around with an smile on his face but this one was not as genuine.

"Then you both fight me. Prove me that your master is good"

The monkey stood up straight slamming his staff down on the ground making the dirt scatter a small crater forming in a show a strength. Wukong now ignored his wounds now driven by excitement of a fight.

Tai Lung and Icius nodded charing forward.

Wukong would swing out his staff forcing Tai Lung to slide under it and Icius using his own stick to block it. The leopard then kicked his leg out trying to attack the exposed stomach of the monkey. Wukong pulled his staff back and then used it as a stand jumping on top of it, Tai Lung's foot missing him by inches. Icius would jump up and swing his own bamboo stick in a sweeping motion to try to knock the monkey off the staff. Wukong laughed happily gripping the staff and like a flag swing his body around kicking Icius in the head making the wolf yelp in pain falling backwards. Wukong then shifted his body to the left avoiding another kick and then sent out his staff to stab Tai Lung in the face. The leopard growled and caught the stuff between his paws pulling it away from the monkey. He widened his eyes as Wukong lept and grabed onto his head beating his fists into Tai Lung's head.

"Get! Off Of Me! Stupid monkey!" Tai Lung yelled out and finally pulled the monkey off of his face and tossed him in the air and round housed kick the poor primate towards the waiting Icius. The wolf would use his stick like a pole vault launching toward Wukong and then let his stick down in a downward strike sending Wukong flying downwards. Before the impacting the ground, Tai Lung caught the monkey holding him by the chest fur his fist inches away from the face.

"Yield"

Wukong cackled and in a poof of smoke disappeared leaving Tai Lung holding a firecracker.

"Son of a bi-"

 **Boom!**

Tai Lung groaned holding his face now all black. Icius ran towards Tai Lung to help but was forced to jump out of the way as Wukong was back throwing out rocks from the trail.

Using his training, Icius deflected each stone that the monkey threw and then threw his staff like a spear.

Wukong caught the stick easily and then broke it over his knee. The red and golden staff appeared in the monkey's hand as he grinned. Three clones of himself along with the original charged forward on clouds of smoke as Icius put his arms up to try to protect himself. The wolf was sent flying into the recovering Tai Lung as they both collapsed to the floor.

Wukong would grin

"Improve your skills! Then come find me!"

He pulled up his armour from behind and shook his butt at the two students.

Tail Lung and Icius both got up quickly and charged forward. Focusing chi to their foot, they rocketing towards the taunting monkey.

Wukong giggled and then raised his staff to block an axe kick from Tail Lung and then jumped avoiding a leg sweep from the wolf. Countering back, his staff elongated as he started to spin around cheering. Tai Lung and Icius were forced to retreat to avoid the cyclone flipping backwards. When Wukong stopped spinning, Icius charged forward his palm with chi energy trying to strike the monkey. When he hit Wukong, the monkey puffed in smoke. Right as Tai Lung predicted. He swung his arm in a haymaker to his left smiling in satisfaction as the monkey would come back into view flying backwards. Icius would grab the staff in the air holding on to it. As Wukong fell on his back, he looked up seeing Tai Lung's claws to his neck and his own staff at his chest.

He had lost.

Wukong closed his eyes and then began to laugh as he slowly got up much to the confusion of the two students.

"Heheh! Hahahah! It's been a long time since i had a good fight like that! Please tell me. Who is your master?"

Tai Lung spoke with pride "Lee Sin.. Or Master Lee taught us."

The monkey widened his eyes. "Lee...Sin?...As in the blind monk?"

Icius would nod tilting his head "How do you know of our master? His identity is not well known."

Wukong nodded. "Lee Sin. He's a friend of mine. We both came from seperate worlds and both were brought here to live our lives in peace. Well..I still get myself in trouble but I would like to see Lee Sin. Maybe tag along. It's been awhile since I've traveled."

The trio would walk back the village a small crowd waiting. Many gasped recognizing the monkey. Whispers of excitement as Wukong would wave at the crowd smiling. Some of the villagers would worry and cower at Tai Lung's appearance but when the wolf announced they have defeated the bandits, they all cheered the fear disappearing. As the villages surrounded the wolf and leopard, Wukong would push his way through and then smiled seeing a tiger.

"Lee Sin" The monkey would say simply.

The tiger would smile reaching his hand out

"Wukong. It has been a long time my friend."

The monkey for the first time didn't smile and instead had a sad frown.

"I'm sorry Lee. I should of stayed but I wanted to get stronger. The previous world I was taught the Wuju style and I just couldn't understand your teachings. It's too...Too…"

Lee Sin smiled "Too disciplined? Too stagnant. Not enough fun because you must be free."

Wukong nodded

"Yeah. All of that. We both know it's not for me."

Lee Sin would nod in agreement

"Yes. But I wouldn't mind you tagging along on our journey. Icius could use your teachings in the staff."

Wukong smiled

"I'd like that"

Wukong looked back staring at the wolf who was awkwardly high fiving villagers and Tai Lung who was showing off his moves to the children making them cheer and laugh. Wukong would walk back holding his staff as villagers would welcome him back asking about how he was saved.


	4. Doubt Is Your Greatest Enemy

The very next day, the group would leave to the continue towards the Valley of Peace the villagers waving them goodbye. Unknowns to them, an artist drew out all of the heros' faces and posters of it were spread reminding them of who their savoir was.

As the group traveled, they started to walk up a mountain.

"URgh…" Icius would say to himself

"Not a fan of heights?" Wukong would snicker as Icius looked very green when he looked over the edge.

Tai Lung looked around admiring the sky, stopping, he saw in the distance a palace with steps leading up to it.

The Jade Palace.

Tai Lung took a deep breath in.

"You have doubt?" Lee Sin would say as Tail Lung nodded.

"Of course. What if Shifu doesn't want me back? What if the furious five and the dragon warrior defeat me again."

Lee Sin shrugged.

"What if? What If? Have confidence in your strength my student. Do you doubt my training and lessons?"

"No! Master of course not but I do not know if I can bring your teachings within me to the fullest."

Lee would turn around stopping the entire group.

"Tai Lung. When I found you, you were lost and broken. I simply just taught you the ways that I was raised in. Now you must have that confidence that you once had so long ago"

The tiger would smile and then continue down the trail with Tai Lung following thinking about his master's words. Wukong would smile tapping Iciu's shoulder.

"That's Lee. He's got a way with words that only he can do."

Icius nodded as they continued down the trail.

When they finally past the mountain, mist started to fill the forest. Tai Lung couldn't help but paranoid keeping his guard up.

Finally after walking for twenty minutes, Lee Sin would stop.

"We have been circling around that entire time."

Tai Lung looked down and realized that the tracks have been over lapped over and over again.

Lee Sin focused and then snapped his fingers.

"Yes. I remember. The forest of doubt. Legend tells that if a person had doubt in their heart, they will be eternally trapped inside."

Lee Sin would then stare back.

"Eliminate all negative thoughts. Be confident in your decision. Consider this as your second test my students"

Before anyone could stop Lee, the tiger ran into the forest disappearing.

Wukong would snicker and then run after Lee Sin.

Tai Lung and Icius would stand there.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it out. I'm nothing like my father." Icius would say pawing the floor with his foot.

Both of them would sit down on their knees as they would try to meditate.

Tai Lung would focus trying to keep his mind at peace.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

In.

Out.

Ying.

Yang.

He remembered his training, the good times he spent with Lee Sin, bonding with his first friend Icius.

He remembered his time in prison.

Tai Lung swore opening his eyes. He saw that Icius was gone and he was alone.

"Damn"

Tai Lung focused again repeating the same process but found himself always thinking about negative memories of his past.

The snow leopard would stand up and punch a tree over and over again to try to forget. As his knuckles would bleed, Tai Lung would let out a roar of frustration.

Tai Lung would stare at his fists and then sigh sitting back down crossing his legs.

"Why...I'm going to be stuck here forever."

Tai Lung looked up and then took a step back seeing an outline of a familiar red panda.

"Shifu!"

The spirit would turn around and then smile.

"Why are you so sad my son?"

Tai Lung looked down.

"This is my test. I must take away all doubt in order to pass through the forest."

The wind would howl as the trees would sway.

"You cannot do that Tai Lung."

The snow leopard sighed nodding.

"Doubt will always be part of everyone. Don't you understand Tai Lung? You just need to be sure in your choice."

Tai Lung would look up.

"Father….I hurt you. Should I really return...Ow!"

Tai Lung held his head in pain as Shifu struck him with his walking stick.

"What was that for!"

Shifu stuck his head up.

"That is not the attitude my son had when he was training to be the dragon warrior"

"I never was destined to be the dragon warrior"

Tai Lung blocked the stick with his arm and then used his palm to deflect the second hit coming of this stomach.

"Sure that's destiny, but I believed that you were the dragon warrior"

Tai Lung performed a spin kick as Shifu would block using his stick and then sweeped it aiming for the leopard's legs.

"You did? Why didn't you say anything when Master Oogway denied me the title?"

Tai Lung jumped avoiding the block and then used his right arm to block the second blow.

"It wasn't my choice to make. I'm sorry son that I lied to you. I just believed it would be you."

Tai Lung struck his fist out inches away from the spirit's face stopping it.

"Thinking back...Perhaps the turtle was right. I was clouded by greed. But to be honest….I was clouded by grief that I couldn't be what you wished for me to be."

They both bowed to each other as Shifu grinned slowly fading away.

"Tai Lung. My son. Have no doubts. You were a prodigy and a legend. When you arrive at the Jade Palace, convince me that you've truly changed. Then I will see that my son that I lost has finally returned."

Shifu would then disappear as Tai Lung would look down and then slowly tilted his head up.

"Doubt is part of me. But it doesn't consume me"

He started to walk forward.

"I want to return to the Jade Palace. I want to go back home."

He started to pick up speed.

"I want to make amends with my father"

Wind would blow past the felines face as he confidently ran.

"I want to be the best martial artist in all of China!"

Tai Lung closed his eyes and sprinted finally stopping when he felt warmth.

Opening his eyes, he saw Lee Sin holding his paw out to stop Tai Lung.

"So. My student. You've passed your test."

Tai Lung bowed

"Yes..I couldn't let my doubt go. But I learned more about myself to accept it."

Lee would nod as Icius and Wukong would come back holding fruits.

"Finally back Tai Lung?" Icius would tease making the snow leopard sigh and then chuckle.

"You're the smart one"

"Glad you admit it"

After the small break, the group would continue past the forest and then keep on their journey. They would fight against the occasional bandit or two but nothing they couldn't handle. For days they would travel camping out at night with Wukong teaching Icius to use a staff after helping him make one. Lee would continue to practice with Tai Lung honing his skills teaching him more about different moves. Alas, finally the trip came to an end. Passing through the gates the village, the group knew they arrived.

In the Valley Of Peace.

Wukong would stick his staff on the ground and climbed on top.

"Yep! Village full of rabbits, pigs, and birds! That's our stop!"

Tai Lung put on his cone hat as Icius would do the same. Wukong would put on his own and then handed Lee Sin one as well.

The tiger would take it and then put it on.

"Unified we are Tai Lung. We will be right behind you. That is your destiny."

Tai Lung nodded at his master's words as they would enter the gate.

Villagers would starea and murmur seeing four strangers enter their villagers the cone hats blocking the faces. Whispers of curiosity would sound as they would make their way towards the stairs.

Po was having a great day. After defeating Tai Lung with the wushi finger hold, the village has been in peace for many years. Training and learning under Master Shifu has been a blast for him. Right now, he had breakfast duty creating noodles and chopping vegetables. Finally after creating seven bowls of vegetable noodles, he would carry them out balancing all of them on his arms and head.

Eyeing the furious five and Master Shifu, he would lay them all down and then sit down himself with his own bowl.

"Master Shifu! What are we going to do today?" Po asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah what he said" Monkey slurping up the noodles.

Master Shifu would use his chopsticks to slowly eat.

"Today we shall go through the obstacle course and then we shall spar. From there, there must be some chores down around the palace."

Crane would groan loudly.

"Come on Master Shifu don't the workers here do that for us?"

The red panda looked up and chuckled.

"Yes but we must also do our part to keep this place clean and sacred."

Tigress would eat but couldn't shake the feeling of something approaching.

Seeing Tigress scowl, Viper looked up at her friend.

"Something bothering you Tigress?"

The tiger turned her head as the others would stare at her.

"Uh...I don't know I just have this feeling. Something is coming."

Mantis would shrug. "Maybe because you forgot to shower"

Tigress would frown "Well maybe you wouldn't have the sour attitude if the guilt of eating Monkey's secret cookies didn't get to you"

Monkey would slowly turn his head to Mantis who was now nervously rubbing his feelers together.

Tigress closed her eyes smirking as Crane would restrain the angry monkey trying to attack Mantis who was now hiding behind Po.

Master Shifu couldn't help but smile remembering that Tai Lung once used the same hiding spot as monkey to sneak sweets under his watchful eye.

Everyone would stop as they heard the doors slam open, a goose in robes would run inside gasping for breath.

"Peji? What's wrong?" Shifu would question.

"Master….Shifu….Four Animals demand your presence."

The red panda would stand up. Thinking about his lost son would have to wait. Safety of the palace must come first.

"Come. We must see what they want." Shifu would say walking out. Po would follow the rest behind him.

Master Shifu would arrive at the gates and would stare at the four figures all wearing cone hats covering their faces.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Shifu would ask silently redying himself for a possible fight.

The middle figure would raise his head as Shifu would stare into the golden eyes….

Wait. Golden eyes. Purple pants. Brown sash.

Shifu would raise his staff a look of fury on his face.

"Tai Lung! You dare show your face again?!"

The furious five and Po would gasp as the hat slowly came off revealing the snow leopard's face.

The leopard would put the cone hat away his piercing golden eyes staring at his former master.

"Father."


	5. The Battle Of Many

Master Shifu would shake his head.

"My son died when he turned against the valley to follow his own greed!"

The snow leopard would sigh nodding.

"I know."

They would watch as Tai Lung would spread his legs out the right leg in front of the left his fists in a ready position.

Tigress, seeing enough, would run towards Tai Lung but had to jump to the side when a staff would come flying in.

Landing on all fours, Tigress would stare as the cone hat fell off of the figure with the staff showing a white wolf with blueish-green eyes staring back.

"You will not interfere with my friend's fight."

Tigress would growl as the wolf would stand straight the staff, which was brown with blue ends, by his side.

The others would take off their hats revealing Wukong and Lee Sin.

Tigress would gasp seeing another tiger for the first time and blind as well while Monkey would be amazed eying Wukong.

Tai Lung would nod as he would run towards his father.

Shifu and Tai Lung would clash both of their legs hitting each other. Shifu would swing out his staff as Tai Lung would use his leg blocking it whilst bringing his heel down like an axe. Shifu flipped backwards and eyes the small crater formed where he was.

"You've changed. Your strikes are not fueled by hate. Just pure power. I thought Po sent you to the spirit realm with the finger hold"

Shifu would lace chi into his feet and then shot forward in a flurry of punches. Tai Lung intercepting every single one with his palm and then stepped forward his palm impacting Shifu in the chest sending the red panda flying with Tai Lung running on all fours to catch up.

Tigress would eye the other tiger who was now standing on one foot his other leg in the air at an angle.

"I would never of thought I would see another tiger. Especially one helping Tai Lung like a dog."

Po would walk next to Tigress watching the blind tiger who would tilt his head.

"Dog? You must be mistaken. I am Tai Lung's master"

Po would then smile "Whoa! You're Tai Lung's new teacher? Even though you know he is a criminal?"

Lee Sin would then shake his head.

"Yes. Criminal he was. But a change of heart he has."

Tigress would snarl

"He will never change!"

She would run forward sending out her fist confident that the tiger wouldn't be able to keep because of his blindness.

She was also surprised that the tiger would catch her first unmoving.

"How can you see?" She would strain trying to pull her fist back from the iron grip.

Lee Sin would chuckle and then would kick Tigress back who would flip and land on all fours again.

"Blindness is no impairment against a smelly enemy."

Tigress snarled loudly

"I GET IT I FORGOT TO SHOWER"

She would get even more frustrated seeing the blind tiger chuckle and then beckon her forward.

Tigress would try to chop her opponent using her hand but Lee would simply step forward crossing his arms like an x to block the blow and then leaned his body sending both his fists hitting her in the chest and stomach sending her flying back. Po would catch her as he would eyes Lee Sin carefully.

Lee would 'stare' at Po sensing great power. A familiar power.

"Are you….Do you have the dragon spirit within you as well?"

Po would nod amazed "Yeah! I'm the dragon warrior! Are you one too?"

Lee Sin would chuckle

"You could say that"

The panda would gasp

"Awesome! You have to teach me!"

Tigress would dust herself off and growl.

"Po! He's the enemy remember?"

"Oh yeah...Sorry Mr Tiger but we have to fight you now! If we beat you, could you teach me?"

Lee would nod and then held his palms out breathing in deeply.

"Give me all you got."

Po would let out a battle cry and with Tigress would charge forward.

Monkey would eye Wukong in the red and golden armour.

"Whoaa A monkey! I've never seen another one in a long time!"

Wukong would chuckle using his tail as a chair demonstrating his balance.

"Ah yes! Been very long. Tell me...do you like pranks?"

Monkey nodded

"Do you like bananas?" Monkey would reply.

Wukong nodded excited as the two would stare at each other.

"Monkey! Remember? We should be fighting him" Viper would say slithering into view.

"Aww..but we have so much in common!" Monkey would whine as Wukong would nod in agreement.

Viper would sigh.

"If this monkey wins, he's going to take all of your cookies." she dead panned.

Wukong would block a punch and kick and would flip backwards landing back on his tail the now enraged Monkey staring back.

"Leave my cookies alone!"

"Eh? Your cookies? Maybe I could go for a snack" Wukong would say smiling as Monkey would charge forward.

Wukong would raise his staff blocking a kick and then ducked under the dive from the Viper. Swinging his staff, he would hit Monkey forcing him back and Viper to dodge again. Wukong would then widen his eyes feeling something constrict around his throat.

"Urkk! Ack! " Viper would squeeze tighter as Monkey would charge forward in a flying kick towards the helpless Wukong.

Poof

Viper looked in amazement as Wukong disappeared but then screamed as Monkey kicked her in the face by accident.

"Sorry Viper!" Monkey would cry out and then he himself screamed as the staff would stab into his gut making him fall backwards.

Wukong would cackle putting his staff down and then focused energy into it. The pole would extend high into the sky Wukong would giggle.

"No matter how far it is to the top, it is still within my grasp!"

The pole would come back to normal size as Viper and Monkey would circle around him.

Wukong would hold his pole with two hands.

"Well! Come get me!"

Viper and Monkey launched forward as Wukong would grin in excitement.

Icius would stare at Mantis and Crane inspecting them.

"Bird will be in air. Mantis is small. Need to be careful" he would whisper to himself.

Crane would flap his wings sending guts of wind towards wolf. Mantis would ride the wind as Icius would swing his staff barely missing the insect. Mantis would latch on and proceed to use his strength to kick Icius in the head. His head shaking like a boxing ball, the wolf would grab Mantis and flick him off using the staff like a bat sending Mantis flying away. Crane would dive towards Icius spinning for more speed. Icius, expecting this, fell on his back digging the staff into the ground and pulling backwards. Crane could only squeak loudly the stick flinging into his face. Icius would then run forward intent on slamming the staff on the crane. Letting gravity do its work, the staff was inches away from Crane when Mantis caught the staff struggling.

"You have great strength green one!" Icius would comment trying to push the staff down.

"Heheh! Thanks. But I'll be taking this!"

Icius would lurch forward as Mantis quickly pulled the staff the wolf somersaulting in the air and landing on his feet. He would focus chi into his hand and then smiled as the staff that Mantis held would disappear and reappear into his hand.

"Totally not fair" Crane would comment as he and Mantis would nod. The insect would get on top of Crane as they would rocket towards the wolf. Icius smirked and ran forward as well.

Back in the palace itself, Shifu and Tai Lung stood. Where Tai Lung last battled his father and almost killed him.

Shifu would pant taking deep breaths.

"You've changed Tai Lung. What happened?"

The snow leopard dropped his stance sighing.

"Po couldn't properly use the wushi finger hold. I instead sent flying across the land and into another valley. A blind tiger named Lee Sin nursed me back to health. I realized the dark path I went down and I was determined to make amends to you father."

Tai Lung's fists became coated in blue fire as Shifu would nod beckoning his son over.

The leopard charged as Shifu would jump away from the fist kicked Tai Lung in the face receiving a grunt of pain in response.

Tai Lung would then get into a boxing stance blocking the rapid punches Shifu sent out and then when seeing an opening, ducked under the last one and twisted his waist sending a chi enhanced dynomite punch.

Shifu would skid across the palace floor but would roll back onto his feet.

"Did Lee teach you new techniques? I do not recognize that stance."

Tai Lung would nod and then dash forward his fists up the feet like a blur.

Shifu, recognizing, the speed would duck under the first punch and then side step the uppercut and finally would jump over the leg sweep spinning as he kicked Tai Lung in the chin sending his former students flying into a pillar.

The flames would die out as Tai Lung would stand up dusting himself off.

"Many techniques. But most importantly"

He beckoned Shifu to come as the red panda would scamper forward jumping on the pillars towards Tai Lung.

Tai Lung blocked the flying kick and then sent out his own kick which Shifu twisted his body around. The two would exchange hits and blocks trying to gain the upper hand. Finally, Tai Lung would dodge Shifu's kick by flipping on his hands. Caught off guard, Shifu starred as Tai Lung spun his legs like a fan hitting him over and over again in the face sending him flying backwards impacting the floor and bouncing until finally skidding to a stop.

Shifu tried to get up but found Tai Lung charing forward fire in his eyes. The old master simply stared as his former student would attempt the finishing blow. All Shifu could see was a young Tai Lung trying to fight him. Shifu opening his eyes seeing Tai Lung's fist inches from his nose.

Shifu would stand up smiling and then started to laugh.

"Tai Lung. My son. You are finally... reformed." Shifu would smile as Tai Lung got on one knee bowing his head.

"Forgive me father. I let my rage and greed get in the way of judgment. Please. Let me be the son I should of been to you."

Shifu looked to Tai Lung and then hold his head.

"My child. I thought I lost you. Even when you were locked in prison i felt shame in my heart."

Tai Lung looked up in shame tears in his eyes.

"I was so angry. I couldn't understand why you let me go to that. Hell. The warden was cruel and tortured me. The pain only made my rage grow and when I finally escaped. I tried to steal the Dragon Scroll again and only found it was nothing. Then the true Dragon Warrior...Well we both know what happened."

Shifu pressed his head against Tai Lung's wiping away the tears.

"But you've changed for the better. That is all I could ask for."

The two would touch heads as Sakura petals would flow around them as Tai Lung would finally stand up.

"You should probably..Ya know.."

Shifu sighed and then laughed "Yes I should probably let my students stop fighting with your friends."

The two would walk out together finally at peace with each other. If they looked behind, they would of seen the old picture of Tai Lung and Shifu seem to glow.


	6. The Masked Peacock

Training has been going well with all students learning different techniques and skills.

Lee Sin was again standing on one foot wearing the same attire as he would move his hands and arms in a flowing motion. Next to him was Po sweating as he would stand on one foot shaking, on his nose was a dumpling that was freshly steamed.

"One must learn to control himself in the midst of temptation. Then you can see yourself in control of yourself."

Po would try to reach for the dumpling but Lee's head would slowly turn making him whistle innocently putting his hand away.

"Uhh. Lee Sin. How can you see?"

The tiger would shrug

"No eyes. I can't"

Po would sigh gently as he would switch feet.

"I mean how do you fight without being able to see"

Lee would motion his hand in a circle showing their training was over. Po happily took the dumpling and just before he put it in his mouth, Lee would kick his foot out the small dumpling going high into the air. Po would scowl turning to the blind tiger who was now smirking. The dumpling would fly higher and then Po widened his eyes seeing it fall splatting on someone's head.

Tigress would slowly turn her head. She just lost against Tai Lung in a fight and not in a good mood.

She would march over to the two, Po now sweating seeing fire in the tiger's eyes.

"Who. Threw. That."

Lee Sin would point at Po and then would walk away.

Po would start running as Tigress would simply march following him.

Lee would meet up with Tai Lung who was nursing a wound on his forehead.

"Tigress hit you?" The blind tiger would simply say getting a nod from Tai Lung.

"She hates me the most out of the Furious Five. All the others have grown to understand me more but that tiger. Urgh"

Lee would smile "Do you like her?"

Tai Lung sputtered blushing

"No! She hates me!"

The tiger would just shrug and then walk away.

"Sure thing. I'm going to be with Master Shifu."

Tai Lung would sigh thinking more about training.

He had taught and trained with the furious five but Tigress had shown extreme hate towards him. Tai Lung understood that they didn't trust him fully but Tigress had been very extreme showing her distaste, insulting and scorning him.

Tai Lung would then smile seeing Icius walking over with a black eye and a nose bleed.

"How was Shifu's training."

Icius would snort loudly and would sit next to Tai Lung,

"Swell. I got my ass handed to. Who knew a small red panda could hit so hard."

Tai Lung would nod laughing.

"The furious five are good. Tigress keeps trying to kill me like usual."

Icius would shrug

"Give her time. Wounds of the past are hard to erase.

The two would watch Wukong meditate doing a one handed handstand on top of his pole with Shifu on his foot.

"Seems peaceful here. I'm glad nothing else is happening." Icius would comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Gongmen City*

Civilians would step aside with a worried chatter. A lone peacock with an army of many clad in black armour would march through the streets. A hood covered the peacock's face but white feathers with dark red spots were visible. The group would approach the palace the gates opening slowly revealing a Crocodile, Ox, and Rhino on top of the steps. At the bottom was an old female goat wearing robes.

"Greetings gentlemen! See I've returned back to claim what is rightfully mine. So. Get out." The peacock would say in a sultry threatening tone.

"Yours? You must be mistaken. Now begone or face the consequences." Yelled out the Ox redying his dual axes.

The peacock would chuckle and then would walk forward slowly, orange eyes would glow glancing at the goat.

"Soothsayer~ Your predictions seem to be off. I must of doubted your ability."

The gota would scowl.

"We shall see."

The crocodile would cough loudly.

"This city is under protection by the Master's Council. You cannot take it away."

The peacock would stare at the croc making the master slightly nervous.

"Gongmen City. Is mine. Did you not see the peacock at the front? So. Leave or be...destroyed."

The rhino would growl redying his hammer.

"It is you who has to leave."

A low chuckle could be heard and then the peacock would then spread out his tail feathers showing off the feathers, a white with red dots and a mixtures of black feathers as well.

"Excellent. If you just were going to leave...Then I would of brought this along for nothing!"

He would point at his army behind him made up of entirely of metal masked wolves all of them have a red gold design. One group was pulling a box at the front.

"What's in the box." Stated the ox.

The peacock would smile pulling out a bladed shuriken from his left wing.

"A parting gift. Something that'll make you explode in excitement!"

The ox, hearing enough would leap toward the peacock.

A wire would wrap around the ox's horn making him fall on his face when it was snapped down. Croc would run in jumping as well. The peacock would jump and kick the crocodile in the face sending him flying backwards. Throwing out the shuriken towards the falling crock, the peacock would twist his body landing back on the ground his tail feathers now back to normal. The crock would use his spiked club to block it as he and ox would circle around the peacock.

A giant blade extended from the robes the peacock was wearing.

The two would charge as the peacock would simply weave through the strikes extending out his tail feathers as a shield. He would finally swing his blade in a circle the blunt parts hitting both fo the two fighters knocking them out.

He would throw out blades and shurikens at the rhino who would block every single one using his hammer and when the poecock tried to shoot out his long blade, the hammer would come down shattering the blade.

"Leave. You are no match for a kungfu master."

The peacock would then let the broken blades fall, pulling off the hood. It revealed a mask made of metal painted red with two eye holes revealing orange eyes. Dark shadows would emit the peacock would laugh.

"No match?! AHAHAH~!." The peacock would fly back and open the box revealing a dragon shaped cannon.

"YOU AREN'T WORTH THE TIME!" The peacock would yell out lighting the fuze.

BOOM.

The cannon shot out as the rhino would raise his hammer but was sent flying away his hammer falling to the ground and impacted a wall slumping over blood all over his chest and head.

Master Rhino was no more.

The peacock would laugh louder two blades sticking out of each of his arms as he would then retract them.

"Take over the town. Put these two fools in prison. The peacock is back!"

The wolf army would howl spreading out to do their master's orders.

The peacock would slowly take off his mask revealing a scarred face, shadows and wisps of darkness surrounding his body.

"Oh Mother and Father. Your mistake led to this. Now it's my brother next! After him...THE REST OF CHINA!"

As he would cackle, the old goat would look into the sky. "The prophecy...has yet to happen. I sense great power to stop this madness."


	7. Shen?

*1 Month Later*

Shifu would gasp falling over from his meditated position, Icius would catch the red panda preventing him from falling into the water.

"Master Shifu? Are you alright?" Icius would ask with a worried look.

"Some...someone has died..I fear it is someone close…It has already happened...So many shadows.."

The wolf would place the small master on the ground away from the pool.

"Of old age?"

Shifu would shake his head. "His life. Was quickly flushed out...I fear Some darkness is growing. I saw shadows...wolves...and then a peacock"

Icius would look outside the cave swearing he saw shadows lurking around but when he shook his head, it would disappear.

"I have a bad feeling Master Shifu." Icius would say the red panda nodding in agreement.

"I do as well. Continue meditation. I must speak to everyone to stay alert."

Master Shifu would walk out as Icius would stand on one foot on top of his staff focusing.

The old master would walk back to the palace. On arriving, he would see Tail Lung dodging a kick from Tigress and would counter by kicking his foot out the tiger falling backwards on her back with a grunt of pain.

"Enough" he would sound getting the attention of the two, noting the new bruises they both had and how hard they were breathing.

Tai Lung nodded bowing towards Tigress and Shifu. He would then go back inside the building going inside his own room to cool off.

Shifu would pinch his nose turning to Tigress.

"You are supposed to be training! Not trying to kill each other! What happened to my lessons about control?"

Tigress would bow her head in shame.

"I don't know Master Shifu...I just don't trust him and...After what he's done to the valley and you.."

Master Shifu would sigh and nod.

"I understand Tigress. But you must control your anger. Tai Lung was once a monster but even they can change...besides...I had another...Feeling of foreboding. In a vision, I saw an army of wolves...giant explosions and a peacock"

Tigress would stiffen. The last time her master had a feeling, bandits raided their village.

"I will tell the rest to keep watch. The village will not be attacked unprovoked again Master Shifu." Tigress would say bowing.

"I trust you Tigress...I have this...feeling…"

A goose would fly in, the feathers disheveled.

"Master Shifu! Scouts have spotted an army of wolves west of the village!"

Master Shifu would growl and pinch his nose.

"Tigress. Find everyone and stop the army. If you need more help, I'll send in military forces."

Tigress would nod running over inside the palace to gather everyone.

The furious five with Po would run across the village the villagers cheering their names. Tai Lung with Icius would stay in the shadows following behind. Lee Sin and Wukong would stay with Master Shifu in order to be backup in case there was an attack on the Palace itself.

The group would run forward as they would finally arrive near the front of the mountain side finally seeing the wolf army.

Po would look around with a worried gaze.

If they could even be called an army.

The group would stare at the so called enemy. The so called terrible wolves were trudging along dragging their feet and carts. The armour they wore was silver and blue, some wearing a flag on their back with a picture of a crane with its tail feather spread out a purple moon behind it. The helmet was purple and a blue cloth would cover their muzzle.

Well most of them wore that gear.

Others had bandages, blood stains on their armour. Other had pieces of the armour broken off, the flags torn, and some of the helmets had cracks and face masks partially ripped. Their weapons ranged from bows, katanas, spears, and even a few crossbows.

In the center, surrounded by 4 bigger looking wolves who wore the flags, was a peacock.

The peacock had white feathers that were shrouded by the blue and silver kimono he was wearing. Unlike his army, he didn't wear the mask or helmet. Blood stains were visible on the kimono making purple markings on his clothes. The tail feathers had black dots with red around them. Some of the dots had blue dyed on the tips seemingly trying to cover the red. Strapped on his back was a giant sword, almost as big as him that glowed an eerie purple.

The peacock would look around, his red eyes bloodshot looking to be staying up all night and day.

He would raise his wing as the army would come to a stop near the stream. He would silently swirl his wing around, seven of his troops splitting off into the mountains.

The peacock would flap his wings flying up on a tree branch much to the amazement of the group as the sword seemed to not weight him down.

"My brothers...We will take camp here and hopefully try to collect supplies here. I do not think they will reach us here. The resistance at Gongmen city was much stronger than I had anticipated..for that I must greatly apologize for my mistake."

The peacock would bow his head down as the wolves would straighten up listening to their leader.

"But...their sacrifice will not be forgotten. We will reclaim the city! We must fight to reclaim our honor. Our brother's sacrifice will not be in vain! Do I make myself clear?!"

The wolf army would raise their weapons cheering full of energy they so lacked.

The peacock would smile gently but would quickly turn serious.

"But first. We must deal with some eavesdroppers."

The furious five would find themselves surrounded by the seven soldiers who would force them out of hiding.

As they would slowly walk forward, they would look at the army's face having a closer look.

It was all looks of hunger, sadness, anger, but mostly.

Hopelessness.

They would lead them to the tree where the peacock would bend his head over to look at them.

"So...you look like...the furious five and...the dragon warrior! Stand down! Stand down."

The wolves would lower their weapons but still kept an eye on them.

The peacock would chuckle gently.

"Sorry...we are on high alert right now. We've been traveling for a while now."

Tigress would then scowl gently.

"Who are you. And why are you here in the valley of peace."

The peacock would sigh gently.

"Me? My name is Shen. I was once Lord Shen but now I am just Shen."

"General Shen!" said one wolf the peacock would then smile.

"Or General Shen. As my brothers would call me."

Tigress would eye Shen but then would cross her arms.

"What are you doing here Shen."

Shen would then get on the ground looking up at Tigress.

"We are on the run. I cannot tell you much but I will tell you. We are not the ones you should be targeting."

Po would then speak up.

"Uhh General Shen. Would you like some food? I can tell that your army and also yourself have been lacking in supplies."

Many of the wolves would perk up at food hope filling the air.

Tigress would quickly turn around.

"Po! We don't even know them. They could be trying to attack us. Master Shifu told us an army of wolves were coming. A peacock was there too and then shadows!"

Shen would then frown his eyebrows the army also now suddenly on alert.

"Army of shadows? Wolves.. Peacock...We know exactly who you are talking about. We are not them."

Tigress would then look confused.

"Then who?"

Shen would curse loudly.

"Zed. My brother."

Viper would then gasp.

"Shen...Zed… the two brothers! You were supposed to rule Gongmen city!"

Shen would nod.

"Yes. I was supposed to. My brother Zed is a peacock like me. That story can come later...Please….we need food and supplies...Look at my brothers. Please help us."

Tai Lung and Icius would come out of the bushes the army would quickly turn around with their weapons but would lower them seeing Shen wave them down.

"We will help. " Tai Lung would say nodding at Shen.

"As will I." Icius would add eyeing the wolves the army glad to see another wolf.

Po would smile "As the dragon warrior. It's our duty to help those in need."

Monkey would give a thumbs up as Tigress would then sigh.

"Fine. Follow us back. One wrong move though. I'll kill you myself."

Shen would shrug.

"I'll keep that in mind."

The army would trudge through the village the villagers hiding giving worried glances. It's not every day you see an army of wolves go through a village holding weapons of all sorts. The wolves would look around at the village, hungrily eyeing food making the vendors worried that they'll lash out and steal everything.

But they didn't. The disciplined army would continue their march towards the Palace. Master Shifu was atop the stairs and was surprised in seeing the giant army.

"Tigress. Report."

Tigress would bow to Shifu.

"They are not the army we feared. The leader. Shen does know what you're talking about."

The peacock would bow respectfully as Shifu would return it.

"Shifu. You must of been talking about my brother Zed. There is a long story that I will tell but first...I need food and supplies for my army...We are starving from our failed siege on Gongmen city to try to push Zed out."

Shifu would then nod.

"Po. Please can you tell the chefs to help make food. I want you to help out since you are the best. Viper and Mantis. Look over the army for any wounded. Everyone else. Please help the wolves out to living quarters in the palace. There should be enough and if not, let them stay in the fields outside for a camp."

They would split off the army happily following knowing they would be treated and have a place to stay. Shen would then follow Shifu, Lee Sin, and the others inside the main palace where they would sit at a table. Tai Lung would sit next to the peacock silently observing the stranger. Lee Sin would put some tea down for everyone.

"So...You want to know more about Zed?" The peacock would ask sipping the tea his sword now resting on the floor.

The peacock would look up gazing at everyone.

"I shall take the silence as a yes. It all started when my mother and father found an orphan on the side of a road…"


	8. Zed and Shen

A small peacock would be off to the side of a road holding out a small rice farmer cone hat begging for food or money. Some of the travelers would pass by giving small coins or scraps of food having pity on the poor boy.

The peacock had small rags for clothes, holes clearly visible. A dark shadow would overlap him as the peacock would look up. In front of him was a bigger peacock wearing elegant robes with gold laces.

The ruler of Gongmen City. Kennen Akani.

The boy would widen his eyes in fear of seeing the obviously powerful leader but would tilt his head in confusion when the peacock would put a wing on his shoulder.

"You do not have any parents do you young one."

The boy would shake his head sadly.

"How about you come with me? I can help you and you can live with my son. I can teach you the ways of the Kinkou order."

The boy would gasp. The Kinkou order. The most elite warriors of Gongmen city and he was talking to the leader!

"Yes! Of course!" The small peacock would yell excitedly jumping up.

"What's your name young chick?" Asked Kennen as he would walk with the smaller peacock down the trail.

"Zed! I'm going to be the best! You won't regret taking me in!"

Kenne would chuckle.

"I'll count on that."

For years Zed would train under Kennen and the Kinkou order. He also met up with Shen, his older brother. Unlike Zed, Shen was not as energetic being stoik and stern often criticizing Zed.

"I'm still not sure why father bothered to pick you up off the streets." Shen would say staring at Zed who was on the ground with bruises after a spar.

"Grr! Shut up! Kennen had faith in me! I'll beat you one day and then you'll see how wrong you are!"

Shen would simply scoff turning around with his tail feathers up walking back to the palace.

Zed would then stand up groaning holding his wing where Shen used his wooden sword to strike him.

"Stupid Shen...Just because he's older….Why can't I be better than him!"

He would get up dusting his kimono off and would fly off into the forest out of the city.

Zed would sigh perching on a tree branch trying to calm himself down.

He would sigh loudly and then would stare at something glowing red in the distance.

"Eh? What's that." Zed would say to himself flying over. He would then quickly dive to the ground avoiding throwing knives aimed at him. Zed would then pull out his own training sword holding it in a ready position.

"Show yourself! You are in the Kinkou forest! That is trespassing!"

A dark chuckle would echo around the forest as Zed would sweat looking around for the source.

"The Kinkou? You do not look like the royal peacocks that the Kinkou have." The voice would echo out.

Zed would frown.

"It does not matter! I am part of it...well training for it! You need to leave!"

Zed would duck and then swing his sword a shadow coming out but would find himself floating in the air choking.

"Weak. Useless. Failure." The shadow would taunt choke slamming the poor peacock on the ground leaving him dazed.

The shadow would form into a peacock wearing a dark red and silver mask.

"The Kinkou order is worthless! It is just simply holding you back!"

Zed would massage his throat.

"H-Holding me back?...Father would never do that! The order would never!"

The shadow would chuckle.

"You are not royal blood. Shen is. Your father loves him more than you and gives him more attention. Don't you see? You can't be better than your brother because your father won't let you!"

Zed would yell out in anger charing at the shadow swinging his wooden sword.

The shadow would simply reappear behind Zed.

"I can give you power. So much power that even Shen won't be able to match. Don't you want that?"

Zed would growl.

"There's always a catch! Besides..I don't need your stupid power to beat Shen...Even though he's mean...I look up to him so i can be just like him one day!"

The shadow would chuckle.

"You've lost every single fight. We both know you want to beat him. How about I give you my power just once...Then you can decide if you want to continue."

Zed would think hard but would then nod.

"Fine. Don't do anything funny."

The shadow would simply chuckle.

"Excellent"

Shen would kneel in front of picture in his room. He would stare at a painting which showed his family. He would stare at the female peacock. His mother Akali was smiling her wing on his father's shoulders. Kennen had each of his wings on the two brothers' shoulders. Zed was smiling happily while Shen would stare at Zed with jealousy.

Shen would sigh. Ever since Zed came into the family, Shen couldn't help but feel jealous and left out. Both his mother and father have given him special attention and when Shen demanded training, his father reluctantly gave it to him.

"Zed…...I sometimes wish you never came….Now my mother and father love you more than I do."

Shen would quickly stand up hearing clashing of blades and screams of pain.

He would quickly step out of his room and then would gasp.

Gongmen City was under attack. Hundreds of shadowed figures with masks of red and silver were slaughtering the Kinkou order as hundreds of peacocks would fall. Shen couldn't help but just stare as more soldiers came out of the palace to fend off the invaders.

"W-what..Mother Father!" Shen would yell out seeing the main palace tower on fire.

Shen would fly up, using the updraft the flames created to soar and crash through the paper window.

He was too late.

He saw both Kennen and Akali laying on the floor dead blood pooling around them.

Shen would feel tears growing as he would look up at the killer who was staring downwards, two blades coming out of the kimono he wore.

"You..YOU KILLED THEM!..." Shen would yell out charging forward but would then have to duck under the blades.

Shen would swing out his heavy wooden sword catching the shadow off guard, the mask falling off.

Shen would shoulder charge the assassin as he would tackle him to the ground.

"WHO ARE…..Z-zed?"

The shadowing figure now had his face revealed showing a tearful peacock. One eye was red while the other was blue dark wisps of pure darkness radiating off of him.

"S-shen...P-p-please...H-help m-me"

Shen would stare in horror as Zed would kick him off screaming in pain as dark shadows would circle around the small peacock and would then disappear. A small scroll would fall to the floor as Shen would slowly walk over to it.

Unrolling it, Shen would then simply hold it to his chest sobbing loudly.

It was a list in Zed's handwriting in how much he looked up to Shen, documenting every move of combat and notes on how to counter them or learn. And then was a note at the bottom that read- "Shen is mean. But If I get better, Maybe he'll acknowledge me as his brother."

"I-I'm such a fool...Zed...Please forgive me..I promise to bring you back…"

Shen didn't even care that rest of the Kinkou order would come inside after defeating the shadow order. He couldn't feel anything as they would lower his mother and father's bodies into the ground. Shen simply stood by watching as the Kungfu Master' Council would come and help set up. He didn't care that in his father's will, the city was to be handed over to Shen and Zed to rule together.

Shen ran away. Far away from the city into hiding. From there, he did his best to find more about Zed and was very unsuccessful only finding small rumors. Shen traveled around China learning more about combat and how to use his very heavy sword.

 _Back To Reality_

Shen would sip his tea and then sigh.

"The tale of my army will come later...I do not know why Zed became that way, but I feel like it is my fault….Whatever is controlling my brother must be stopped… Do you understand now...My brother is not being himself…"

Tai Lung would sniffle pushing back tears. He would stare as Icius would look up trying to do the same.

Master Shifu would then sigh.

"Thank you Shen. For your story. We now know that we must try not to kill Zed." The red panda would say.

Shen would nod.

"Thank you for listening. Deep down I know my brother is still there...He is delusional now.. He thinks mother and father have disowned him. The darkness has taken a strong hold on him. Look.. I need your help. You are the only warriors that I know can help."

Shen would look up his eyes full of desperation now knowing this was his last chance in getting help.

And he wasn't going to take no as an answer.

Neither was Tai Lung.


	9. Notice

Hello. Sorry this isn't a new chapter. But I've come to tell you that the fic is not canceled. I am currently working on finals and once it's done, I will be able to make new chapters. Don't give up on the story. I have a lot planned. Thanks!


	10. Dark Pasts

"Master Lee...Master Shifu. We must help him. It is our duty to help those who need it. The City was under Kung Fu Council so you do have a responsibility to protect it." Tai Lung said as Shifu nod.

"Yes. It is our duty. Consider your request accepted General Shen. Please give us as much information you can….Tai Lung, Icius, and Wukong. Go meet with the wolf army..Try to learn about them and potentially bond." Shifu commanded as he would beckon Shen and Lee to follow them inside the palace. Tai Lung, Icius, and Wukong stared at the army and split up in order to see the whole army.

Tail Lung looked around the makeshift camp that the wolves made. Tents were propped up and small camp fires were made. Wolves were making tea, cleaning their weapons, or simply laying in the sun resting. What stood out the most was the four wolves in the center of the camp. He recognized them as the elite guards that were around Shen. They had their plated samurai armour now off and Tai Lung slowly approached them. Getting closer, he could see that one wolf had pure white fur, one with shadow black fur, one with brown fur with black splotches, and finally one grey furred one.

The one with grey fur looked up at Tai Lun and nodded in acknowledgement before going to back to sharpening his katana. The white furred wolf perked up and then wave happily sitting up.

"Hello! You must be Tai Kung?" said the wolf in a happy female voice.

Tai Lung smiled and shook his head.

"Close. It is Tai Lung. It is an honor to see the guards in person."

The white wolf giggled and then huff when the black wolf nudged her with an elbow.

"Don't be so chummy with the newcomer. We don't even know him"

"Ah give me a break Kanji. He's the one who helped convince them to have us stay. Don't mind that grump. The name is Zochanter...But you can just call me Zo! The grump is Darius."

The black wolf huffed loudly and then started to clean his giant axe.

"The grey wolf over there is Yasuo"

The wolf looked up again and nodded in greeting before drinking out of his flask.

"Finally! Mix fur of there is Irelia. She's so cool. She uses chi to control all of theses blades! Irelia!~ Show us!"

The mixed furred wolf smiled and closed her eyes in focus. Blades of all assortment floated around her glowing a soft red.

Tai Lung watched with his mouth slowly opening in amazement, the blades danced around the wolf and finally all holstered them in her belt that she had around her waist.

"Wow...that's amazing….I'm honored to see you all...Is there a reason you side behind Shen? Not to question your loyalty of course.." Tai Lung would add after seeing Darius switching his grip on his axe.

Zo got a dark look but then smiled.

"It's a dark story. I...no..all of us owe Shen for what he did for us….You see we all used to be soldier at Gongmen City..."

Tai Lung noticed the mood instantly darken.

"If you want me to leave that is fine. I will come ano-"

The snow leopard would be interrupted as the grey wolf, Yasuo, raised his paw.

"No. We shall tell you. The tale that is passed down to the whole wolf army. The story in how General Shen saved us all from darkness."

Tai Lung took a seat as the wolves nodded to each other.

It all started many years ago…

Flashback:

The village...high on the mountains.

Was on fire.

Civilians screamed in terror as shadowy figures pillaged and burned the village. On the top of the hill, overseeing it was a wolf. A grey wolf holding a katana, shadows emitting from his body. His body was covered in a lighter version of samurai armour, letting the user be more flexible and mobile in it while maintaining protection.

"Get all the resources we can. We must make sure that Master Zed is pleased with our progress."

Yasuo looked around and smiled. His eyes were blood red and dark energy surrounded him. He watched as pandas all around tried to run only to be cut down by the wolf army.

"Darius. How is the west end looking?"

A bloody Darius holding an equally bloody axe nodded. He too was wearing the same armour except the shoulder pads had spikes on them.

"Looking good sir. Almost all the pandas are exterminated. Just a few more stragglers and we can move to deal with the main city defence."

Yasuo grinned and nodded.

"Oh Darius..We have some...spare pandas who picked up quite a fight. Would you like to have the honor of executing them?" Yasuo pointed at a few Pandas all with their backs to each other, wolves keeping them there with spears drawn.

"Much too kind Yasuo. I owe you one."

Darius cackled and slowly walk over, his giant axe dragging along the ground, drops of blood landing on the grass.

Yasuo closed his eyes and savored the screams of pain and slaughter.

Hearing footsteps approach behind, Yasuo turned around and tilted his head. In front of him was a peacock wearing blue robes, a giant sword strapped to his back and a hood covering the face.

"Hrm...who are you? This is private matters and strangers are not allowed here."

The peacock looked up.

"Yasuo...Master of the wind...Why are you helping Zed destroy everything."

Yasuo snarled and unsheath his blade.

"You do not question me without answering. Zed showed me everything. Zed showed me how this world is disgusting and deserves to be ruled under him."

The peacock looked up and moved the hood showing his face as Shen.

"Zed has corrupted you and I must purge it in order to save you. Yasuo. I'm sorry but this is for your own good."

Yasuo screamed in pure rage as he ran forward, the katana in his paw ready to strike. As he flicked his wrist to slice the peacock in half, a blade stopped him with a giant clash of metal to metal. Surprised, Yasuo looked and saw the giant blade blocking him, the peacock easily holding it.

"You lack the discipline you so trained hard for. Hard strikes have nothing without a disciplined mind."

Yasuo held his head screaming in pain, his katana falling to the ground.

"Y-you! W-who told you that! Those exact words h-haunt me everyday!" Yasuo stuttered out

Shen sighed and glared at the wolf.

"As I suspected. You did not go willingly with Zed. He used the shadows to control you. Yasuo. Those are the words you said when I was in Gongmen city. You were the commander of the 1st Kinkou Strike Force. My father personally brought you and your band of thieves after he forgave you!"

Yasuo shook his head and then snarled running forward, picking up his katana and thrusting forward intent on stabbing Shen.

Shen ducked his head under it and would counter by using his sword to perform a low sweep. Yasuo reacted fast and jumped backwards putting his katana into the sheath before focusing chi into his arm and into his sword.

"Don!"

Thrusting his sword out again with lighting speed, wind sped towards Shen who was forced to retreat backwards away from Yasuo.

Staring at Shen, the wolf stared at the peacock as he then focused more chi and then swung out his sword with a slash.

"Hasang!"

A wind slash shot forward, a very fast projectile. He was surprised to see Shen simply run forward and slash through the wind. Yasuo never saw anyone able to this but quickly shook away the fear.

Shen watched the wolf close his eyes, wind starting to spin around him.

Then the wolf opened his eyes, blood red.

"HASAGI!"

Shen saw a tornado of red wind shoot forward. No time to dodge. Bracing himself, Yasuo smiled as Shen was launched into the air. Seemingly teleporting, the wolf appeared next to the peacock in mid air cackling loudly.

"SORYE GE TON!"

Yelling it out with pure rage and anger, Yasuo slashed his sword three times against Shen's body before landing the final forth blow, swinging downwards sending the peacock flying downwards, cratering.

Yasuo landed on all fours before smiling sheathing his sword, confident in the kill.

Turning around, the only thing he heard was whistling of blades.

Using his quick reactions, he turned around and flicked out his sword, slashing the ground in front of him and pushed the wind using his paw.

"Choryon!"

A wall made of wind made the throwing knives drop uselessly on the floor. The dust settled as Shen walked out, bleeding from the beak and his robes stained with blood and dirt.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Shen taunted.

Screaming in rage, Yasuo charged forward and stabbed forward with extreme speed, intent on skewering the bird.

This time, Shen was ready.

The peacock dodged expertly and then ducked under the swipe. Adjusting his body, Shen used the blunt end of his large sword to hit Yasuo. The wolf could only close his eyes as the blade sent him flying backwards. By this time, guards tried to get in between him and Shen. With a blink of an eye, all of the wolf guards were on the ground, their weapons broken. Stepping backwards with fear in their eyes, the wolves backed off as Yasuo slowly got up snarling, his nose bloody, broken from the blunt end as he looked up.

But then he smiled.

Looking behind Shen, he could see Darius sneaking behind with his axe raised in a ready position.

His hopes were crushed as Shen side stepped the axe and then shoved the hilt into Darius' forehead, making the wolf fall over knocked out.

Yasuo finally felt it. Something he thought would never happen again.

Fear.

He started to drag himself away to get away. He was going to die.

Shen simply walked forward and stepped on Yasuo's back pressing the wolf down.

"This may hurt a bit."

Shen stabbed a talon into Yasuo's armour making the wolf howl in pain. The peacock ripped off an armour plate exposing the fur of the wolf who tried to get him off.

"Stay still!" Shen yelled out, pulling into his robes and then revealed a gemstone glowing a mysterious blue. The peacock let out a yell stabbing it downwards. As soon as it made impact, an explosion occured, a wave of pure energy shock waving the entire village. The wolves all looked up in time to get knocked backwards by the wave. The shadows emitting from their bodies seemed to disappear, an ominous scream following it.

The village was silent, the only thing being heard was the crackling of fire.

Shen slowly stood up and looked around. He closed his eyes focusing chi into his body.

No darkness..

He let out a sigh of relief before kneeling near the passed out Yasuo.

"It worked...thank goodness the shadow's hold wasn't as bad as the others."

Shen spent the whole night looking for villagers who survived.

It was no good. He was too late to save anyone. Shen next priority was the wolf army. Dragging each of them, he grouped them up on the hill where Yasuo laid, still unmoving. Finally he looked over the body of Darius. Just as he was about to reach for him, he jumped backwards, the black wolf suddenly sweeping his leg out. Shen then shot forward, shoving his shoulder into the wolf as he tried to get up. Darius, tried to keep balance but fell on his back and before he tried to get up again, he found talons at his throat.

The black wolf starred in fright. All he remembered was training with Yasuo, then the shadows, screaming, and then darkness.

"I-I swear….You touch Yasuo! I'll kill you! Where is he!" Darius yelled out in an empty threat.

Shen then pulled his talons away letting the wolf get up.

"Yasuo...he is going to be ok. I managed to purge the shadows in you and your friend, as well as the army...Darius...Don't you remember me?"

The black wolf tilted his head studying Shen's face.

"S-shen! O-oh no!...I-I'm so sorry...W-we didn't have a choice...Don't blame Yasuo…" Darius stopped as Shen shook his head.

"It's ok. Please help me get the wolf army. They should all be ok because of the shock wave."

Darius nodded and then help Shen gather the knocked out wolves.

Finally, after it was all said and done, Shen sat on the ground near Yasuo, motioning Darius to join.

"So. You remember me now Darius? The Blood Guillotine. Your title is what my brother thought of."

The wolf nodded smiling gently.

"Yes. Your little brother gave me the title...But now he's...he's a monster….He...He…" Darius looked away as Shen sighed.

"I know. But that is not Zed. The shadows have consume dhim against his will. You must help me bring him back so that peace can be brought back then my debt will finally be paid to my father and my brother."

"Not Zed..Yes...he was a happy peacock...not this blood thirsty...thing...I do owe you. Purging that darkness is the biggest debt and I will continue my servitude under you Shen."

Darius then took a knee as Shen smiled.

"It is not necessary. I do not want you to look at me as your superior"

Shen's wing touched Darius' shoulder.

"I want to be seen as your brother in arms. A friend. This whole army is still family to me. Now that Zed's corruption is out of them. May we fight to bring him back."

The black wolf listened and then smile.

"Sounds good."

Yasuo groaned loudly getting the attention of the two.

"Heheh… I hope we bring back Zed fast" Darius said, walking over to Yasuo and sitting down waiting.

Shen looked at the burning village and the dead pandas laying on the ground.

"I hope we do too...This bloodshed and loss of life must be stopped before the land is consumed by eternal shadow and war."

Shen squinted his eyes and then took out his sword, seeing blades flying towards him.

"Face the Wind!"

A wind wall flew up between him making the blades fall to the ground. Tilting his head, Shen smiled seeing Yasuo standing up, his paw out.

"Glad to have you back Yasuo" Shen simply said eying the hills as two shadows emerged.

The wolf nodded and sheathed his blade.

"Two more...They are the other commanders I was in charge of…"

The three split up as blades of all sorts stabbed into the ground, followed by a stream of flaming arrows.

To be continued…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello! Sorry for the sudden cut off on the story's updating but I really couldn't think of anything. Finally, after planning out what it going to happen next on my trusty notebook, I can finally continue the story. Thank you for being so patient and sorry for the short chapter. I need to give you guys one so fic isn't dead. A bigger one will be next so don't worry!

Thank you!


End file.
